The Cursed Fox
by LeCait
Summary: We all know one of the shunned zodiac animals, the cat, but what happens when a fox joins him? KyoxOC Rated T for language, from our dear Kyo XD


_**Okie guys, uh... Yeah. This is unjustifiable behavior, but it's so much fun to write a bunch of stuff without finishing others. ;-; But I have high hopes for this and the Ouran fic. . . SORTA! I'm pretty sure the KHR! one is a lost cause, though... I really hope you guys like this! It's been on my dinosaur computer FOREVER (When I say dinosaur, I mean it.) and I just now bothered to type it onto my laptop.**_

And guys, please keep in mind that this IS SohmaxSohma. I didn't realize it until after I had written this, but it is indeed, so if you have a problem, please don't scream at me for it. After all, incest is the best, put your cousin to the test... Eheh...

Enough of the rambling, it's time to get on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, unfortunately... I wish I owned Kyo, though. That is one pretty man.

**Chapter 1: The Second Shunned Zodiac Animal- The Fox!**

A long, long time ago, God told the animals, "Tomorrow, I'll invite you to my banquet. You must not be late." After hearing the news, the rat, who enjoys playing practical jokes, told it's neighbor, the cat, that the banquet was the day after tomorrow. While this was happening, the sly fox had her own plan. She gathered all of the animals together, and she turned all the animals against God himself. "The old man is using you all, don't you see? We are all pawns, playing around in the palm of his hand. Do not go to the banquet tomorrow, for only I know that he will destroy you when you arrive."

Naturally, the animals believed the tricky fox, and the next day, she made her way to the banquet. God met her there, and he had obviously heard what the fox had done, and he was very disappointed. "Fox," he said, "you have failed the one test I have given you: a test of character. I'm afraid that I cannot have that attitude in the zodiac. From here on, you are officially unable to be a recognized Zodiac animal." After that, the rat arrived at the banquet, with the other animals trailing behind him, but not the cat. No, the cat still foolishly believed the rat, and was still blissfully waiting for the banquet that would never come.

Alice Sohma wandered the forest. She wasn't looking for anything in particular, but she was letting her mind wander off. Akito had pushed her off the side of her sanity today, and she lost it. Not she was too embarrassed to ever show her face in the Sohma house, and, not that she would ever admit it to anyone, she was too scared to encounter the hot-headed Akito again.

Before long, she stumbled upon a house with strange rocks on the porch. As she examined them closer, she found them to be rocks painted to represent the Chinese Zodiac. The cat wasn't represented, nor was the fox. This didn't surprise the young Sohma one bit. "Alice? Is that you?" The girl looked up just to see a relatively tall, compared to her, anyways, man with a mess of black hair who she recognized to be Shigure, a relative of hers.

She was surprised at the sudden appearance, but she was still happy, nonetheless. "Hello, Shigure! I haven't seen you since New Years, how are you?" A smile spread across her face, and when she realized who else was here, she was even more happy. Alice had overheard Akito and Hatori speaking of a certain cat currently residing with Shigure and Yuki. Yuki... Even as she was thinking abour him, her face twisted into a scowl. She's always had a special space in her heart of hating Yuki. She's just grown up not liking him. Not one bit.

A grin appeared on his face as he spoke, "I'm doing just fine! Judging by your appearance, I assume you're not doing too good, though." His face twisted into one of pity as he looked her up and down. Not setting aside the time for it earlier, she decided not to looked at her appearance. Her orange-red hair was tangled, oily, and it didn't look nearly as sleek as it usually did. Her knee-length kimono styled dress was spattered with blood, sweat, and dirt. At some point in the middle of the forest, she'd abandoned her shoes, as she's found it much easier to make it around without them. She had bloody cuts from thorns decorating her legs, but they looked far worse than they actually were. Alice then looked up at her UNCLE and shrugged, a guilty smile planted on her face.

"I apologize for my inappropriate appearance. I was in a hurry." She then chuckled a bit, as Shigure led her inside to take care of the cuts on her legs. As they were sitting down, Alice cleaning and bandaging her cuts, she got tired of the pity eyes and the awkward silence. "Sooo, Shigure. How is your writing coming along?" She said, breaking the silence with something she was actually interested in.

That seemed to lighten his spirits, if the giant grin on his face was any indication, as he spoke, "It's coming along perfectly! I've been driving my publisher crazy, of course." He had added that little piece of information in, because he was sure that that would make her a little less upset. Alice had always been fond of tricking people, and she really enjoyed hearing stories of others doing so.

As predicted, a huge smile broke out across her face, and just as she was about to say something, a taller girl walked in. When Shigure saw her, he smiled a bit more and addressed the other girl. "Ah, there you are! Tohru, this is Alice Sohma," Alice saw her eyes widen a bit when she heard 'Sohma,' "And Alice, this is Tohru Honda. She's staying with us." Alice silently stood up, smiled a bit, and then, the young Sohma put her hand on the tall girl's head, not minding having to stand on her tip toes.

"Hello, slave!"

.:Alice's POV:.

I watched the girl known as "Tohru" start freaking out. Ah, the priceless face of a normal girl to be referred to as a slave. She's obviously used to normal people like herself, and she clearly had never heard of me. I sent Shigure a look that said, 'Hey, explain.'

Shigure chuckled nervously a bit, and finally explained my behavior. "Don't worry, Tohru. She believes the whole world is her slave. Don't let her push you around, though."

My face turned red from embarrassment. "Hey! I don't push people around, the willingly do it!"

Tohru was obviously still a little uncomfortable, so she changed the subject. "So, you're a Sohma? Are you part of the zodiac?" She asked, with a smile still on her face. Damn, does she ever stop smiling?

"Yes, and yes. To tell you the truth, I'm also the best one of all!" I said, posing very dramatically. I took a look at her reaction, and it was one of awe. Well, that's a first. I've never had anyone be in awe of me before, and it's so freaking awesome!

"Really? Which animal are you?" She asked, nearly jumping up and down with excitement. Poor girl, I thought. She's going to end up peeing her pants if she doesn't calm down.

I put a finger to my lips in a "shh"ing motion, and gave her a wink. "Sorry, I can't tell you that. You'll have to find out on your own." Her face was actually... Kind of sad. I felt kind of bad for her. It's like I kicked a puppy, her face was so sad._ Must... Resist... Sad face!_ "Oh, fine! Shigure, may I steal Tohru for a bit? She needs to see it to believe it."

"Of course. Don't get into too much trouble, though."

"Oh, c'mon, Shiggy. You know me better than that. I always get into trouble," I said, grabbing Tohru's arm with a grin, but before I moved, I remembered the person I really wanted to see. "Hey, Tohru? Do you know where Kyo is?" I asked excitedly. Kyo was my best friend, it's only natural that I would want to see him. I haven't even seen the hot-headed boy ever since his mother died, and I had heard that he went to train with his Master.

She thought for a few moments, and I could almost see her browsing through all the places in her mind. Then she hesitantly spoke, obviously not quite sure of herself, "Well, he might be on the roof, or in his room... You can go check if you want, Alice."

I nodded and walked outside without another word. Looking up at the roof, I devised a plan to actually get up there. I finally settled with just climbing up a tree and launching myself onto the roof, where I indeed found the orange hair that's not particularly had to find. I stalked towards the tall boy's back slowly, careful not to make a sound, and then I just clapped my hands suddenly. Kyo hated that. Said boy's eyes snapped open, and he quickly stood up and slipped into a defensive stance until he saw me.

"Hello, Kyon-Kyon!" I smiled and waved.

.:Kyo's POV:.

"Hello, Kyon-Kyon!" A short girl smiled and waved at me.

"What the hell?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Wait... I thought, Only one person calls me "Kyon-Kyon..." "Alice?"

.:Back to Alice's POV!:.

Gosh, he's such an idiot. He forgot about me! "Of course, dummy! Tis Alice the Amazing Jumping Tiger Waffle!" I ran towards him and hugged him, where he just stood awkwardly. "You're not hugging me back. Hug me back!" I hissed and hugged him tighter. I missed his hugs, what can I say? Most people would think he's an awkward hugger, but he's pretty good at it. ...That sounded wrong. I could feel a blush creep up my face from that thought, and Kyo finally hugged me back and I stood on the tips of my toes, burying my face in the crook of his neck. "I've missed you, Kyo-Cat. It's been a while, eh?"

I could feel him nodding his head, and for only the third time since I've known him, he smiled truly without hiding it.

.:3rd Person POV:.

Tohru looked up at the two on the roof, and after weighing her choices of interrupting them or waiting, she decided to wait. She heard steps after a few minutes, and then the voice of the newcomer call out to her, "Ah, Tohru! I'm sorry to keep you waiting! Do you mind of Kyon-Kyon tagged along?" After a frantic shake of her head, Alice smiled and pulled Kyo along as she jumped off the roof. "Then let's go!"

After a minute or two of walking, a boy was running right past them and he ran into Alice, who was skipping. They both fell over, and his arms wrapped around her, causing a big puff of red smoke to surround them. When the smoke cleared, he was holding onto an irritated-looking fox.

Kyo's eyes widened a bit, and he picked the fox, Alice, up. "You tripped over a fox, you should watch where you're going!" He said, with a scowl on his face. That was close, he thought.

The boy looked confused, but he got up, apologized, and ran off again. When he was finally out of sight, Kyo sighed and set Alice down, who just jumped back onto him and sat on his shoulder, with a look of triumph. (A/N: And, uh, guys? She's not this big honkin' animal, just about the size of a baby fox. xD Just thought I should mention that.)

Alice looked at Tohru, who looked very confused, which seemed understandable. There wasn't a fox zodiac animal, nor was there a story of one. Well, that's what Tohru thought, anyways.

Alice then changed back, much to Kyo's horror. Alice even thought she saw a hint of a blush on his face. After she had gotten dressed in some nearby bushes, she pulled Tohru aside and told her the story of the fox. After she told it, she took a look at Tohru's sullen face, and she felt bad. Maybe I shouldn't have told her.

The two girls then looked at Kyo, who had listened to the story despite having heard it as a kid, and noticed his fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles were turning pale white. Alice just calmly walked over to him and grabbed his hands before he could hurt himself, and looked at him with a smile on her face. She then whispered so lowly in his ear so only he could hear.

_"Just as your ancestors were foolish, mine were cruel."_

**So... Uh... Yeah? Like it, hate it? Perhaps love it, perhaps want to hit it with your younger sibling? Review and tell me, guys! (Please don't do what you did with my Ouran one, and when I ask for you to review, all of you just favorite it instead of actually giving me feedback. xD)**

Second (and probably third) chapter's probably gonna be done during a Rock-a-Thon, which is technically where people pay me money to see how long I can stay rocking in a rocking chair, watching movies. Pretty sweet way to earn money for Disneyland, even though my tummy (I don't think they're gonna give us food) won't feel the same way. :c

Anyways, uh, yeah. Fun fact for this chapter! I wrote the first half of this on my dinosaur computer a while back, and when I read back over it, I realized it was sort of weird so I pretty much ditched the ending of it and wrote it a different way. In the original, you were supposed to meet her dad and her little sister, Kimmi!

Until next time, guys! Please review and probably send me a PM, I don't bite!


End file.
